nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lopez the Heavy
Lopez the Heavy also known as''' Lopez La Pesado', or '''Señor El Roboto', by Sarge, and better known simply as "Lopez", is a robot built by Sarge that has a damaged voice card that makes it so that he can only speak Spanish and only Andy and Tucker (with aid of a dictionary, although in Episode 33 he seems to understand him perfectly) can understand him. Sarge, and Simmons can't understand anything that Lopez says, mostly assuming he said something else, which is always wrong (although in Relocated Sarge seems to understand him perfectly), while Donut thinks he can, and always make Lopez frustrated. Role in the plot Creation Lopez was created by Sarge at Blood Gulch using the robot kit that was sent to him by Command. Church from the time loop came by when Sarge was creating Lopez and he damaged Lopez's swich which eventually lead to in an incident in which both of Lopez's foot motors malfunctioned when Church was possessing Lopez's robotic body. However, he somehow has a mother, as one of his prime directives is to call her more often (his other primary objectives are to hate Grif and fix everything). Lopez half.png|Lopez was created by Sarge. Image:Church Dirties Lopezs Stick.png|Church kicking dirt on Lopez's switch . Early Life Lopez made his first appearance in Episode 2 in which he drove the Warthog to the Red Team. It was later revealed that Lopez can be used as a means of controlling the Warthog remotely by using Sarge's "secret" codewords. Lopez can also fix the Warthog if it is damaged. Then, in Episode 16, a voice card was sent from Command for the mute Lopez to use, but Sarge failed to ground himself when deploying the card, discharging static which damaged the card, meaning that Lopez could only speak Spanish. Lopez then said a lot of things in which nobody on the Red Team could effectively understand. Then, Lopez was possessed by Church and kidnapped, thus acting as Church's new body. While he was on Blue Team, the Reds demanded that he would be returned only to do so many episodes later. Later, the Blue Team nearly killed Sarge by using Lopez's remote control of the Warthog; then Church decided to get out of Lopez so that Lopez could fix Sheila, but when he did so, Lopez ran away and refused to join the Blues and threatened to kill them all until the Reds attacked him on the Warthog mistaking him for a Blue. He felt betrayed so he went back to fix Sheila. Alliance With O'Malley After Lopez was kidnapped by O'Malley, the weather machine in his body was activated, a bolt of lightning from Lopez's weather machine activates Church's bomb. Said bomb went off in Church's body, and, as a result Lopez lost his torso and his lower body and he was left with just a head. He was saved by O'Malley, who took him to his "evil lair". There, he would operate a machine gun to defend the evil lair. When Sarge questions how Lopez was capable of this Simmons said "he is very determined". Shortly afterward Tex shoots his head off of the turret. Later, he built a robot army for O'Malley, but the army went so slow in speed that O'Malley criticized Lopez (Due to the fact that O'Malley said he wanted victory in a day and at that speed it would take them exactly 24 hours to kill both the Red and Blue Teams). In return, Lopez made O'Malley say ridiculous things in Spanish, while O'Malley thought he was commanding the robot army. Image:Omalley Saves Lopez.png|O'Malley saves Lopez. Image:Tex Shoots Away Lopezs Head.png|Tex shoots Lopez off of his machine gun position. Image:Lopezs Robotic Army.png|Lopez created a robotic army. Image:Lopez and Andy.png|Lopez is alone with Andy. Return To the Red Army In Reconstruction Chapter 2, he reappears, now with his entire body present; it is implied that Sarge repaired him. Later on, he attempts to tell Sarge that the "mission" the Meta sent him was faked, but Sarge doesn't understand. When Sarge announces his intention to leave and find Grif and Simmons, Lopez replies by telling him to leave immediately so he can erase all his memories of Sarge, implying that he had done the same with Grif and Simmons. Sarge is unable to understand this, so he assumes that Lopez is just saying goodbye to him. Ironically, at the end of the Sponsor Extended version of Reconstruction Chapter 9, Lopez discovers being in the canyon by himself was not as good as he expected. While alone in the canyon, he allegedly manages to kill Sister, winning Blood Gulch for the Reds. In Part Three of Relocated, after the Reds get their power back on, Sarge contacts Lopez. Lopez tells him that he won Blood Gulch for the Red Team before starting the journey to Valhalla. He arrives at Valhalla in an extremely short amount of time. At this same pace, he builds the Reds' new holographic simulation room, or HoloRoom. Strangely, the rest of the Reds seem to be able to understand him. However, in Recreation, they cannot. Lopez's personality has changed since his return to the Red Army. He is no longer glad to take orders, but instead he questions the majority of the instructions given to him (mostly because the majority of orders given to him are extremely stupid) and has taken up the habit of making sarcastic commentaries about most of the things people say to him, since nobody understands what he's saying and therefore don't realize he's insulting them. In Chapter 14 of Recreation, The Meta attacks Valhalla and Lopez shows that he is more proficient at combat than the members of both the Red and Blue Teams by quickly chasing the Meta away with a missile pod launcher. Later on he, Donut and Simmons decided to escape Valhala using the Meta's ship, but they are stopped by Agent Washington, who reveals that the Meta is working with him to find the Epsilon AI. When Washington asks them where the Epsilon unit is, the Red Team are unable to answer since Caboose took it and in order to coerce them into talking, Washington kills Lopez. However, since Lopez had made several back-up copies of himself prior to the battle, his death is not permanent. Relationships With Other Characters Sheila In Episode 29, Señor Lopez met Sheila and it was love at first sight. Tex possessed Lopez's body so Lopez's relationship was delayed. Then, in Episode 33, Lopez was able to continue his relationship when he sang a love song to Sheila. Lopez felt distaste for the Red Team because they tried to kill him and he disliked the Blues because they possessed him multiple times so Lopez ran off with Sheila to form a Robot Army. Lopez sent a note demanding for the surrender of the Blue Team; however, the Red Team also showed up unexpectedly, and Lopez was planning on conquering the Reds on another day. Eventually, two of the robots were sent out, and Lopez was outraged by this because he felt they were turning on their own kind against him so he decided to start a battle. Shortly after, he was kidnapped and taken away by O'Malley. Image:Sheila And Lopez Love.png|Love at first sight. Image:Church Proposes Robot Army Idea.png|Church proposes they make a robot army. Donut Lopez appears to hate Donut mainly due to the fact that Donut keeps on talking in terrible Spanish. In Recreation he even suggests to Simmons multiple times that they could just kill Donut and bury him where no-one would find him. Sarge Lopez initially loved and was completely loyal to Sarge until the Reds mistook Lopez for a Blue (due to his blue armor) and attempted to kill him. Over time, Lopez grew to dislike Sarge, though since Lopez dislikes most people, this isn't all together surprising. His main reasons for disliking Sarge seem to be based around the fact that Sarge built him poorly. This is not entirely unwarranted; in Reconstruction, Sarge mentions how they received a brand new robotic upgrade kit, and Simmons asks if he fixed Lopez's voice unit. Sarge replies that he hadn't thought of it until just then, but shrugs it off and takes no further action on the matter. Sarge often claims to be able to translate Lopez's Spanish. When, during Reconstruction, he heads out to reunite the team, he gives Lopez a long pep talk. During this, however, Lopez constant points out flaws in the message they received, and Sarge's own logic. But of course, Sarge just keeps on talking. By the start of the Relocated mini series, it appears that Sarge can now speak to him, as they are shown to have a conversation with Sarge understanding and correctly responding to every statement. This may mean Sarge has used the robot upgrade kit to bridge the gap in some way, or that he merely learned Spanish; however, at the start of Recreation, they once again are unable to communicate. Simmons Lopez appears to dislike Simmons, over the latter's racism and general insensitivity both to Robots and Mexicans. Lopez still listens to his orders, though not without a plethora of sarcastic remarks (understood or not). Grif Lopez was programmed to hate Grif (Due to Sarge building him). When Sarge asked Lopez to shoot Grif in season 1, He responded "Si Señor, Gracias", meaning "Yes, Sir. Thank you". Creations Following his creation, Lopez has created many objects for the Red Team, such as the "EMP" Warthog, The Motorcycle, HoloRoom and two Mongooses. He has also learned to make two of every vehicle, as one will undoubtedly be broken almost immediately (as exemplified with Simmons's near-instant destruction of a Mongoose.) He also managed to make a robot army without a body. Trivia *Lopez's ability to speak Spanish is almost always flawed, and many times what he says does not match the captions on screen. This could have been added on purpose for comedic effect for those who know spanish, and/or to mimic a digital translator which frequently contains the same translation errors.Lopez Translations *When Lopez is just a head he is able to build a Robot Army but suprisingly is unable to build a body for himself. *Lopez, along with The Motorcycle, is the only member of Red Team that hasn't been shown in CGI. *In Red vs Blue: Relocated, Lopez was depicted using a brown Spartan model with the normal MK VI layout, with the exception of the CQB chest piece. However, starting with Red vs Blue: Recreation, his configuration was changed to the default MK VI chest piece. *Originally in the first few episodes of The Blood Gulch Chronicles Lopez wasn't inteneded to be a robot. According to Burnie Burns he was just a character who never talked and the idea of him turing out to be a robot came later. *Lopez speaks formally, saying "Usted" the formal version of you. *In a recent Achievement Hunter "Fails of the Weak" video, a player exits a Warthog and the Warthog continues to move forward. The unmanned Warthog then hit another player, killing the second player. Geoff said he wonder who was credited for the kill, and Jack made a reference to Lopez's ability to remotely control a Warthog by answering "Lopez". References Category: Characters Category: Red Team Category:Robot